A helping hand
by Gotham's Siren
Summary: Batman has lost Jason, his son. Superman tries to help dull the pain. Not Slash but can be taken that way.


_**I really have no idea where this came from. I was watching **__**Under the Red Hood**__** and this popped into my head. God, I wish Superman had been in that movie. Oh well I guess that's why we have **__**Public Enemies**__** right?**_

_**Anyway, just telling you ahead of time, it is probably a good idea to watch **__**Under the Red Hood**__** before reading but I'll fill you in just in case .So while it isn't necessary to have watched the movie I highly recommend it.**_

_**-Joker killed the second Robin (Jason Todd) by blowing up the building he had been in. Batman was too late to save him and Jason died a horrible death in his adoptive father's arms…. BAM! Instant grieving Batman for your reading pleasure. **_

_**Anways, Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below.**_

"Get out."

Clark stopped, swallowing nervously. He knew he wasn't wanted here but he hadn't expected the lack of emotion in the other man's voice. He had expected yelling, threats, and aggressive kryptonite waving. But this? He had never seen the man so…._indifferent_.

Bruce sat in the computer chair; the monitor was off, cloaking the Batman's uncowled face in shadows. The man's shoulders were slumped, his body trembling slightly as he placed his hands on his knees, gripping them tightly.

"Bruce I-"He held a hand out in front of him and approached the other man slowly, as he would have done with a hurt and wild animal.

The other recoiled sharply from the approaching hand, spinning in his chair so he faced the opposite direction. "_Don't_." He hissed, and Clark could hear his heartbeat speed up slightly.

"I thought that you might want to-"

Bruce turned, his ice-cold blue eyes narrowing, "You thought that I might want to talk about it Clark?" He finished the other man's sentence, his shoulders tense. "When have I ever wanted to talk about my problems…..my _failures_." He finished the sentence in a whisper, turning in the chair again and burying his face in his hands.

"You didn't fail him."

"I did, and you won't be able to convince me otherwise. So I don't know why you're here Clark."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to. But I'm your friend, and I had to try." He walked closer, standing behind the computer chair in silence.

"I went after the Joker."Bruce whispered, not even lifting his head to look at the man behind him.

"I know."

"I don't even k-know if he'll live." The powerful voice cracked, the only sign of the emotions raging underneath the indifferent façade.

"I don't understand why you would care." As soon as the words escape him he realized his mistake, wished he could take them back.

The younger man jumped out of his seat, sending the chair flying into Clark's shins, something that would have hurt if he hadn't been nearly invincible.

Bruce's shoulders tensed, his fists clenched in anger. His entire body shook with rage. "I can't cross that line. If I kill him what will stop me from killing every other criminal who stands in my way? I won't play God!" He didn't turn around to see Clark flinch, or the apologetic look flash across his face.

"He isn't just 'some criminal who got in your way'. He's the worst man on this planet. He has no moral code, no values for human life. He's a _monster_!"

Bruce turned around, grabbing the man of steel by the lapels of his coat and hissed, "He's a human being; and I almost killed him."

"He killed your son!" Clark shouted back, regretting it immediately as Bruce turned away from him, his face going pale.

"That doesn't give me the right to be his executioner." Bruce righted the toppled chair, collapsing into the black leather.

"I know. You didn't do the right thing; I won't try to convince you that you did. Killing someone is always wrong, ev-even _him_. You know I didn't mean it to sound that way, but God Bruce you can't blame yourself."

"Then who do I blame for this!" Angry eyes flashed up to meet Clark's own as the words echoed throughout the cave.

"You blame him. He used you; he knew this was going to happen. Wallowing in self-pity and guilt isn't going to solve anything. You can't let him win."

"Win what Clark?" Dark chuckles rose from Bruce's throat. "This metaphorical battle of good and evil?" His shoulders sagged, his head resting in his hands again. Minutes of tense silence passed until he spoke again. "God damn it, I can't do this Clark. It was never my right to bring Jason into this. I killed him..." His voice cracked, a sob rising in his throat.

"He chose this life. He would have grown up to be a criminal without you."

Bruce turned to glare at him halfheartedly. "You don't know that."

"He was already on that path. Without you he would have never gotten off of it."

"I could have said no when he asked me if he could don the cape and cowl. There had been so many close escapes with Dick that I shouldn't have risked it. I should have told him no when he asked….I was weak."

Clark walked around the chair, gently resting a hand on shaking shoulders. "You were his father and he loved you. That's all that matters now."

Bruce suddenly stood, wrapping shaking arms around the other's shoulders and hugging him tightly. "I miss him so much Clark...I haven't felt this way since..."

Clark brought his arms up to return the crushing hug. "I know, but I'll be here to help you heal."

Instead of pulling away as Clark expected, Bruce tightened his hold on the Kryptonian and nodded against Clark's dampening shoulder.

_**Please review! It takes 30 seconds to write but it will leave me smiling all day long!**_


End file.
